


Grip

by CatHeights



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can't help holding on too tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip

  
Kissing John reminds Rodney of how flying one of the Jumpers feels. Your pulse beats with the rush of doing something fantastical. And just like with the Jumpers, Rodney can't help holding on a bit too tightly, a futile effort to not let the fantastic slip through his grip and slam him back to reality.

His fingers itch to wander everywhere, but he can't decide where to begin, so he just keeps gripping the shoulder beneath his hand while opening his mouth to the insistent teasing of John's tongue. Things are happening too fast. Rodney can barely remember taking off his clothes. Shirt and pants had gotten lost in the blur of the need to touch and be touched. But, he's wanted this for so very long, so shouldn't he slow down, take his time and methodically explore every inch of John's body — see how reality compares to fantasy?

John's mouth slides down to the hollow of his neck, wet, warm pressure. He jerks forward, his cock brushing against John's. "Oh yes, oh yes."

Reality blows fantasy out an airlock. Real can be good, oh God, real can be very good. He wants John in bed with him like this every day, foot trailing against his calf, sweat-soaked skin touching. His mind keeps chanting ridiculous things like "always, always, always." There's no slowing down. He just needs to hold on.

John rolls them part way, so that he's now on top of Rodney, his hand lining up their cocks.

Rodney can't let go of John's shoulder. His grip is almost gleeful as this greedy need for something he swore he'd never experience ripples through him. John moves against him, and that's just…wow. Yes, always, always, always.

"Rodney."

John's voice is so deep. Rodney swears he can feel the vibration of it along his skin. He wants to hear John say his name again, say it louder, say it rougher. For once he doesn't have to voice his need because John, as if he's heard Rodney's desire, starts calling out, "Rodney," the name getting louder and harsher with each repetition.

With each shout of his name, Rodney bucks upward, trying to get closer, increase the friction. He feels a change in John's body, a hard thrust against him, and then there's a flood of warmth spilling over his stomach. His body aches as he moves faster; he tries not to grip too roughly. John shudders against him, and then Rodney's lightheaded, flying, calling out John's name.

Always, please, always.

He's drawn back down into his body when he feels the solid press of John's lips, and then the breeze of cold air as John moves off of him. It's chilly, and he's sticky, but oddly, he's too comfortable to move. Rodney watches as John sits up and grabs the sheet and blanket to drape over them.

John's smiling, and Rodney tries to recall if he's ever seen John smile like that, so brightly, and it may be arrogance, but he doesn't think he has. He can't look away from the sight, so he turns on his side as John lies down.

"I've changed my mind, about this planet that is." Rodney clears his throat. His voice sounds odd, his words a bit slower, as if he's suddenly picked up John's drawl. "It's really not bad. Sure the inhabitants are nasty and barely bipedal, but still, it's a nice place. A really good place."

"Yeah, a really good place." John chuckles, that bright smile still on his face. "It's certainly proved memorable." He runs his hand along Rodney's arm, kisses him, and then lies back closing his eyes, still smiling.

Rodney's gaze is drawn to John's shoulder, and he can't help reaching out to trace the red marks there. Thankfully, it doesn't look like he's left any bruises. Maybe next time he won't need to grip quite so hard. After all, he did eventually ease up on the Jumper, so perhaps he'll learn not to hold on so tightly here.

As he watches John drift into sleep, smile still tugging at his lips and hair mussed even more than normal, Rodney knows he will never willingly let John slip through his fingers. He's never going to want to let go.

Rodney falls asleep with one hand draped over John's shoulder.


End file.
